So Darken Your Clothes Or Strike A Violent Pose
by Kaz Wagner
Summary: Shizz gets real when four girls are transported to Happy Harbour with no rational explanation. With two of them Marvel fangirls, Two madly in love with Kid Flash, two clueless about YJ and All four with no idea how they got there, follow their journey. How will they cope? How will they get home? And Who will end up with Kid Flash? T for language
1. Chapter 1

_Clack, Clack._

_Miiiiiiiiiis, can you help me please?_

_Miiiiiiissssss, what went wrong with my computer?_

_What the hell?! I type in Snow White and it comes up with Porn?! _

My head snapped up at that last one. I looked across my ICT classroom and found the culprit: Brody "drugs are bad" Carson. Absolutely hilarious and we had an in joke of saying 'Drugs are bad' , 'Swag is bad' and 'just about anything' is bad. I threw my pen at him and he yelled 'pens are bad!' I let out a chuckle and glanced over at our usually strict teacher. But it was the last day of school and everyone was pumped. Me, I was pumped for the young justice night my friend Ash was having. I wasn't a fan of Young Justice or DC in general. Except for Robin, who I had no idea why I liked him. I was the marvel fangirl. It had all stared with avengers. Ash and Leah were obsessed with YJ and in particular Kid Flash. Mia had once told Ash that she was seeing Kid Flash behind her back and lets just say, it ended ugly…..

Me and Mia were the Marvels. Completely clueless when it came to YJ. I tried watching a couple of episodes and got really confused. But tonight was the night I was going to 'LOVE' it.

'BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG GGGGGGGG…' the last bell of term rang and we were all out of there. Screw the teacher.

I stood waiting for the girls outside the senior citz centre, redoing my plaits after some dofus decided to pull on them.

"MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRT TTTIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", came the warning battle cry that was given by Leah as she barrelled towards me. I threw my hands up as a merge defence, but it was no use. A moment later, we were in the ground ,being stared at, but laughing our guts out. "You…are a crazy bug nut." I gasped between laughs.

We were promptly joined by Mia and Ash and began the trek to Ash's house. We could've been picked up, but we preferred to walk. "Can you imagine what it would be like to be in YJ? It would be so awesome! There'd be Kid Flash and Artemis and Superboy…" I tuned out. I had a DC limit. I didn't want to push it. Ash looked a bit like the photos I'd seen of Artemis. Long, Blonde Hair, liked green and pretty good with a bow. And it wasn't a lame excuse like Kate Bishop in Young Avengers. 'I played the cello' Well bitch please, I've been playing for six years and was still hopeless. Ash had learned at smart camp ages ago. The only difference was the height. Ash was a midget.

Mia couldn't laugh was only a smidge taller than Ash. Blonde as well, but where Ash was willowy, Mia was stout. She was an artist. She had sketched one of her trademark flowers on her hand. It gave an insight to her eating habits too. She was Vegan. She copped a lot of crap from us, but she loved nature too much.

Leah looked a lot like me. We were both tall, pale and had brown shoulder length curls. People used to get us confused when we were younger.

"Crap! What was that?!"

Ash yelled pointing towards some bush. "What? Did you feel a disturbance in the force ?" Leah grinned. "NO! there was someone there!" "Annnnnnnnd? " Mia put her two cents in. "Well duh! We investigate!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We stared at her. "It could be a murderer." Leah stated matter-of –factly. "Or a kidnapper." I threw in. "Come on guys, Chase me!" She took off with the others at her tail. "Cause that always ends well in movies" I muttered, having Human Centipede flashbacks.

I found them standing stock- still in front of a crazy- looking dude. I felt an adrenaline surge. This was getting interesting! I took a good look at the new comer. Dressed in a Tux, he was deathly pale, paler than me and Leah combined. Black hair in…. Horns? I stifled back laughter and was rewarded with a glare from the demon child.

Now, I have a history of getting into trouble with my big mouth. I had a feeling that this was going to be one of those times.

"And why are we getting pulled up by the hair police? I thought I re did my plaits very nicely! What did I do wrong? Any tips?"

I felt something brush up against my leg. It was a cat. I opened my big mouth again. "You be creepy with a cat? I don't wanna know what you do with that pussy." Okay, I was in some deep shit now. I could feel what little patience he had evaporate into thin air. Instead of striking me, he started to speak some weird alien tongue. I felt a pull in my stomach. Darkness clouded me and suddenly, I was standing in front of a billboard.

"Welcome to Happy Harbour" It read…

**A/N And I'm back. Yay! For those new, I'm Kaz and I'm a Marvelite. For the record, I have no freakin clue about Young Justice. So I have to rely on Wiki and what little information I can scrape from my friends. And updates on this will be pretty slow as my main priority is my Avengers story –They can kill us as long as someone will bleed. Check it out! This whole story is dedicated to ObsessedMidget( who couldn't get off her lazy ass) DJ and Vegan child. And shout outs go to the real Demon child( love ya!) and kimbee(who is just plain awesome!) **

**Please read and review. Reviews are like crack for writers(disclaimer: I am not a crack addict.)**

**Till next time, Hope to see you on TCKUALASWB( avengers story)**

**Read and review,**

**Kaz Out**


	2. Skyrim Teaches Valuble Life Lessons

I stood in front of the weirdest billboard I've ever seen. 'Welcome to happy harbour' it proclaimed, bombarding me with pictures of unnaturally smiling children. 'Holy... Damn. And if that's not the scariest thing I've seen today, I don't know what is.' Leah announced, staring at the horror. I smiled, catching the irony.

'It's like a car accident, it's horrible, but I can't take my eyes off it.' added Mia. I decided to but my opinion.

'Who the hell names a town happy harbour? They must have been tripping. That's what's most disturbing about this whole situation.' 'Oh my god...' ash whispered. 'Happy Harbour. Do you know what this means Leah?' she was getting excited. 'So that means the weirdo in the bush was Klarion!' they screamed together.

A red and yellow blur rushed past, knocking ash over in the process. It stopped and took the shape of a young man. Dressed in a yellow and red leotard. I cracked up. That was the last straw. I fell to my knees, laughing my head off. Leotard looked offended. I couldn't care less.

'Artemis, why is your friend laughing at me?'

'Why are you wearing civilian clothes?'

'You know we're supposed to be stopping Sportsmaster!'

'Actually, why are you here at all? '

'You're supposed to be back at the cave!'

He removed his hood from his head. He had a round, freckled face and was a Ranga. That just made me crack up even more. A searing pain hit my right arm. I peeked a glance at it. A large arrow protruded from my bicep. Not that I had any. If there was one thing i had learned from playing skyrim with Mia, it was never ever pull the missile from the wound. You will probably die. I just stared at it and let my mind be overtaken by the incoming darkness.

Mia

- What the hell was going on? First I agree to a yj night, then we get transported to the yj universe from what I'd pieced together. This was just getting crazier and crazier. I watched in horror as Martie's limp form slid to the ground. I stared at leotard man. 'Well don't just stand there! Do something kid stupid!' I yelled...

He grabbed her motionless body. And sprinted off into the east.

'Well that's just great.' I stated bluntly. 'What does he think we'd do?' I glanced over at Ash and Leah. They were sitting on the ground in the foetal position, squealing quietly to themselves. 'What are you guys doing?! Martie has just been taken and you two are having breakdowns?!' I scolded. 'Do... Do you know who that was?' whispered Leah. 'Um... NO'. That was Kid...Kid Flash.' She said, Stunned. "Bull crap." I called her. "Think about it. Happy Harbour. Red and Yellow onesie, The kid in the bush. He had a cat. Tico…. And in the last episode."**(A/N Okay I haven't seen the last episode, but for my purposes, we're going to 'try the remix' as catwoman says.) ** They stared at each other and repeated slowly.

"_From a world unknown,_

_In which the four roam, _

_Comes unknown despair,_

_Untold sadness _

_And a whole new world."_

'What the actual hell? What's that supposed to mean?' I asked incredously. 'It was the prophecy the last Doctor Fate gave before he died. '**(Okay I'm gonna take this and mold it to my story. Deal with it.)** Replied Ash. 'And what has this got to do with us?' I questioned, taking a seat on the wet grass next to the billboard.

'I don't know!' Yelled Ash, speaking for the first time since HE had appeared.

'Well, there's only one thing for it.' She said in a considerably quiet tone, clapping her hands together.

'We have to find Mount Justice.'

**(A/N Annnnd back again! Feeling horrible, seemed to have caught myself a cold. And on a Saturday too. Also guilty as this came before my baby, TCKUALASWB. Next update will be over there.**

**Side Note: Had the best day ever on Wednesday. I'm a music kid and we all went down to the nearest capital to go shopping and watch Legally Blonde the Musical! The musical was horrible, but the day was the most amazing thing! Has anyone else seen it? Any opinions? If you want to know something hilarious that happened in the show regarding a song and a German , drop me a line, It's too long to write here. And no one reads these anyway. XD.**

**Shout-outs to … Drum roll please!**

**Obsessedmidget(go check out her new story! Her first one!)**

**Kimbee(Next one will be for !)**

**Vegan Child(who is an actual member! Yay!) and the wonderful DJ!**

**Demonchild2001(The REAL one. Who Who Who!)**

**Dyrnwyn1994 (Which brings me to another point. I am making an effort to watch all of season one this weekend. So I will be up with it! Slightly more than I was before.)**

**And my new friend ****AspiredWriterr(who sadly got a story taken down. Stop doing this people. It's mean) **

**That's all from my end. See yous over at the other story**

**Read and review.**

**Kaz**


End file.
